The Birds and the Bees
by crayonlighting
Summary: Spencer Reid, and Derek Morgan have fallen in love and have had five lovely children. a day in their normal life.  warnings: talk of mpreg, a sex  scene, and the sex talk.  if any of those things bother you, I suggest you not read this story.


Derek had always had a thing for the young genius, Spencer Reid, he thought that he was being very obvious about his feelings with his constant flirting, and subtle touches on the ass. Reid, though he was a genius was a bit inexperienced in the relationship department. He had never really met someone he liked enough to have a relationship with, sure he had a few dates here and there, but he never really found anything close to what he was looking for. Spencer never really knew that Derek was serious about the flirting, because well Derek is very attractive, and wherever he went, he always had some sort of attractive arm candy , not that Spencer was jealous, because he didn't really even like Derek, he was attracted to Derek. Derek had to back Spencer up against a wall, and kiss him, just to get him to realize that maybe Derek was interested in more than just flirting with him. That had been nearly nineteen years ago, since then Spencer and Derek, had gotten engaged, and have been married for sixteen years, and they've had five beautiful children.

* * *

Spencer wakes up early in the morning, not even sure why he had woken up. He sighs softly, gently rubbing at his eyes, as he leans back against his sleeping husband. Derek, wraps his arms around Spencer's body, as he sleep, Spencer smiles a bit, before closing his eyes, letting himself fall back asleep. Spencer sighs, feeling Derek reaching over him to turn off the alarm clock.

Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's temple, "morning pretty boy" he says softly.

Spencer smiles, "Good morning" he says sleepily.

Derek smiles, "want to have a shower with me, before the kids get up?" he says, slight smirk.

Spencer smiles, a light blush creeping across his cheeks, "I'd love that."

Derek smiles, getting up from bed, walking into the bathroom to start the shower. Spencer smiles, laying back in bed a moment, before he begins to strip himself of his pajamas, thinking he'd surprise Derek, just a little bit more. Spencer walks into the bathroom, smirking a bit, as he stands in the doorway, waiting for Derek to turn around and notice him. Derek turns around a few moments later, eyes wide in surprise, when he sees Spencer standing in the doorway, naked. Derek lets his eyes wander over his husband's body.

"You're so damn sexy" Derek says, waling toward his husband, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist, pulling him closer to his body, licking lightly at his neck.

Spencer smiles, "Derek" he giggles.

Derek smiles, "been a while since we've done it in the shower' he smirks.

Spencer smiles, "the sex is too great to pass up, no matter where' he smirks.

Derek grins, "Derek Morgan, sex god extraordinaire."

Spencer laughs, "someone's cocky."

Derek smirks, "get on in there pretty boy, made the water nice and warm for you" he says, giving Reid's ass a small squeeze.

Spencer smiles not looking at Derek, as he steps into the shower, shutting the curtain behind him. Derek quickly strips himself of unnecessary clothing, before he pulls the curtain back, stepping into the shower behind Spencer. Derek places his hands on Spencer's hips, nibbling at his neck, pressing his pelvis against Spencer's ass. Spencer moans softly, as he presses himself back against Derek.

Spencer moans, "oh, please Derek."

Derek straightens up, biting gently at Spencer's neck, "Hands against the wall, pretty boy" he says, nipping at Spencer's ear.

Spencer moans, doing as he's told, placing his hands out against the wall in front of him.

"Please Derek" he breaths, "Derek."

Derek cups Spencer's ass in his hand, squeezing gently, as he lines himself up against his entrance, "I love you Spencer" he says, as he thrusts his hips slightly, pushing into his husband.

Spencer sighs, pushing back against his husband, loving the feel of Derek thrusting into him from behind.

"oh, fuck" Spencer moans, "Oh Derek!"

Derek groans, snapping his hips forward, "Fuck, Spence."

Spencer moans, pushing himself back against Derek, "Fuck, oh yes Derek" he moans, clawing at the tiles on the shower walls.

Derek snaps his hips forward, "Spencer" he grunts, gripping hard against Spencer's hips, thrusting hard into his husband.

Spencer groans, his hands curling into fists, knuckles turning white, as he continues pushing himself back, "god Derek, so good" he breaths, "oh Yes, fuck Derek" Spencer moans."

Derek, snaps his hips forward, panting against Spencer's neck, as he thrusts hard into his husband.

"God Derek" Spencer breaths, "close" he mumbles, pressing his fists hard against the tiles of the shower, "I'm there baby" he moans, pushing himself back against Derek.

Derek continues thrusting his hips forward, "Spencer."

"Fuck Derek" Spencer moans, as he comes, hot spurts, against his stomach, and the shower wall, he sighs breathlessly, as Derek thrusts into him a few more times, before his own release, he comes, Spencer's name on his lips, he wraps his arms tight around Spencer's waist, holding him close as he catches his breath.

"so fucking good" Spencer breaths, pressing his palms against the wall, as he steadies himself.

Derek keeps his hand on Spencer's hip, as he slowly pulls out of his husband, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too Derek" Spencer says softly.

Derek presses another kiss to Spencer's cheek, "let's get cleaned up, pretty boy."

Spencer is downstairs making breakfast for the children, while Derek gets dressed for work. Spencer makes three bowls of cereal, frosted flakes, seven pieces of toast, and pours five glasses of orange juice. He sets the table, smiling at each of the children as they come downstairs for breakfast. "good morning Lucas" he smiles at the twelve year old, pressing a kiss to his forehead, watching him sit at the table. "good morning Kimberly" he smile at the fourteen year old, pressing a kiss to her hair, "morning" she mumbles, sitting down to have breakfast. Spencer smiles, "Good morning, Charlotte" he says, to his seven year old, watching her sit down to have her breakfast. "Morning Rebecca" he smiles, watching the ten year old. Spencer smiles, "good morning Nathan" he says, greeting their four year old, as he comes into the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning papa" is the response he gets.

Spencer pours himself a cup of coffee, a few spoonfuls of sugar, he sips his coffee, watching his children, a few minutes, smiling at Derek when he comes downstairs.

"Good Morning" he announces, looking at each of his children.

"Morning Dad" they all say at almost the same time.

Spencer smiles, pressing a kiss to Derek's lips, before taking his cup of coffee, and going upstairs, to get dressed for work.

"Kimmy, Lucas, Nathan, you need to be in the car five minutes ago, we're going to be late" Spencer says, impatiently tapping his foot, as he waits for the children to finish getting ready. Derek had left with Charlotte and Rebecca nearly ten minutes ago. Spencer sighs, seeing Lucas coming down the stairs, "go on, get in the car" he says softly.

"Kimmy, bring your brother down with you" Spencer calls, grabbing his cup of coffee from the counter as he goes out to the car with Lucas. "Shut the door please" he says, watching as Kimberly comes outside, carrying Nathan on her hip.

Spencer drops off Kimberly and Lucas at school, telling them he loves them, before he takes Nathan to the babysitter's.

Spencer arrives at work, a few minutes late, coffee cup in hand. He quickly takes his seat at his desk, giving Derek a smile, before he takes a sip of his coffee, before he gets to work on his paperwork. Spencer and Derek, don't show affection at work, they don't let their relationship get in the way of what they do, and they don't bring their work home with them.

No cases today, there hadn't been a case for nearly two weeks, Spencer felt they were overdue for one, but he was glad for the calmness of work, at the moment. By the end of the day Spencer was relaxed, after going through his many files, after all the genius did love a good paper trail. Spencer walks out of the building a few steps behind Derek, he had stopped to use the restroom, at the end of the day, while Derek just took a while to get his things together.

"did you get Rebecca's text?" he asks, looking over at his husband, as they walk through the parking lot.

Derek shakes his head, "What'd she say?" he asks.

"She went to the library with Charlotte, and some friends," he says softly, "I'll pick them up, after I get Nathan from the sitter" he says.

Derek reaches out for Spencer's hand, "I'll check and see if the girls need a ride or if they're home already, you got get little man" he smiles, "and I'll have dinner started when you come home."

Spencer smiles, "Alright" he says softly.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too" Spencer says, pressing a kiss to Derek's lips.

Spencer carries Nathan into the house, setting him down on the floor in the kitchen, only to have him, whining hand wanting to be picked up again. Spencer sighs, picking him up again.

Derek turns around, "what's wrong?" he asks, looking at Spencer and Nathan.

Spencer shakes his head, "He's just cranky" he says, carrying Nathan into the living room, setting him down, before he sets his things down onto the floor next to the couch.

Spencer sighs, "Nathan, I can't hold you all night" he says, picking up his son, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "go help daddy in the kitchen" he says, setting him down once more, watching him run into the kitchen tugging on Derek's pant leg.

Derek smiles, picking up Nathan from the floor, balancing him on his hip, as he cooks dinner for them.

"What you cooking daddy?" Nathan asks.

"Making tacos" he says, smiling at his son.

Spencer goes upstairs, to his bedroom, loosening his tie, as he unbuttons his shirt, changing out of his work clothes, into something a bit more comfortable.

"Papa."

Spencer turns around smiling at his son, "Hi Lucas" he says softly, "how was school today?"

Lucas nods, "was alright" he says, "Was wondering if I could talk to you" he says, looking up at his father.

Spencer smiles, "Of course, why don't you come in, and sit here with me" he nods, entering his parent's bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Spencer sits next to Lucas, gently running his fingers through his son's curly hair, "what is it that you want to talk about?" he asks.

Lucas sighs, looking up at his father, "we got these permission slips in school today" he says.

"are you going on a field trip?" he asks.

Lucas shakes his head, "it says sex ed on it" he explains, "But I don't know what sex is" he says, "Kim said that she knew, but she wouldn't tell me, she said I had to ask you."

Spencer feels the color drain from his face, he feels nervous that his son had just asked him about sex, "Um, you know what Lucas, we should talk about that" he says, "but it's something we should talk about with your father, after dinner" he says.

Lucas looks at his father, "Why won't Kim tell me?"

"Because it's not something you should hear from your sister" he says, "it's something that your father and I need to talk to you about" he says, thinking about how they really didn't have much of a sex talk with their daughter either, "You know what, after dinner, your father and I will have a talk with you and Kimberly about it," he says.

Lucas nods, "Okay" he says softly.

"now go wash up for dinner" he says softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too Papa" he smiles, before going off to get ready for dinner.

After dinner Spencer clears the table, setting the dishes into the sink, "Alright, it's time for homework, and baths" he announces, running water into the sink.

Derek gets up from the table, picking up Nathan, "C'mon, lets get you into the bath" he says softly, "The rest of you better have started your homework by the time I'm done with Nathan" he says, taking the young toddler upstairs to have his bath.

Spencer looks over at the children still sitting at the table, "Go on, you heard your father" he says, "Start your homework", turning back to wash the dishes.

Spencer finishes cleaning up the kitchen, before going upstairs, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying not to think about the fact that he was about to have the sex talk with his twelve year old son, he sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

Derek walks into the bedroom a few minutes later, flopping down on the bed, "Nathan's reading one of those books your mom got him" he mumble, feeling tired.

"Derek, we need to talk" Spencer says, looking over at his sits up on the bed, "Okay" he says, wondering what they could have to talk about.

Spencer sighs, "Lucas asked me about sex today" he says, "he says that Kimberly knows things, but wouldn't tell him" he says, "I think we need to talk to them."

"How does Kimberly know?" is Derek's question, "We've never even talked to her about it" he says.

Spencer sighs, "sex ed in school" he says, "that's why Lucas is asking about it" he explains.

Derek nods, "well we should probably talk to both of them about it" he says, "since we never really had that talk with Kim" he says.

Spencer sits down on the couch, next to Derek, looking at Kimberly and Lucas, not sure where to start really.

"Um, I think that it's time your father and I had a talk with you" Spencer says, "about sex."

"Oh god!" Kimberly groans, "Dad, please, do we really need to do this?"

"Yes, I think it's appropriate" Spencer says.

"Alright Kimberly, if you know so much about it, why don't you help explain it, for your brother" Derek says.

"Alright, I'll be quiet" she says blushing.

Spencer looks around the room a moment, "well I guess the first place to start, would be that, babies come from sex" he says, looking back at the children.

"Babies?" Lucas frowns, looking up at his father.

"Yes, babies" he says.

"How do babies come from sex?"

Spencer nods, "well, normally the sex would need to be between a man and a woman" he says.

"But papa, you were pregnant" Kimberly says.

Spencer nods, "That's, um different" he says, "a genetic mutation, on one of my sex chromosomes, allows me to conceive, and carry a child" he explains.

"So you that means you and dad had sex" Lucas says.

Spencer blushes, "Um, yes" he says, trying to explain this to the best of his abilities, without becoming too uncomfortable in front of the kids.

Derek clears his throat, sitting up "that would be why we have so many lovely children" he says looking at them, "sex is a healthy part of a relationship between two people who love each other, and are married."

"Though being married is what we would prefer, as your parents, we can not stop you from having sex, once you are the consenting age of eighteen" Spencer says, "as long as you are in a relationship with someone who loves you, and who you love too, then sex is a perfectly healthy, and normal, part of the relationship" he says.

Derek looks at the children, "Do you have questions?" he asks.

Kimberly looks around, gently running her fingers through her hair.

"Kimmy, what Is it?" Derek asks looking at his daughter.

She shakes her head, "nothing."

"C'mon, I know something's on your mind" he says, "you have that same look, that your father does, when he's thinking about something."

Kimberly sighs, "well, um," she pauses, "does oral sex, really count, as sex?" she asks nervously.

Spencer chokes on his breath, looking at his daughter, "Um, oral stimulation, to achieve an orgasm" he says, "so I say, yes it counts, but it really depends on the person, I suppose" he explains calmly.

Kimberly nods, "What do you think Dad?" she asks.

"I think that it does count as sex" Derek says, looking at her.

"So, that's like, with your mouth?" Lucas says.

Spencer nods, "Yes."

"So, can you have a baby that way too?" he asks.

Spencer shakes his head, "No, babies can not be conceived due to oral sex" he says, "only through vaginal, or anal sex" he says.

"Anal sex?"

Spencer blushes, "is how you were conceived" he says

Lucas nods, feeling like he'd taking in a lot from this conversation.

"Do you have other questions?" Spencer asks.

"I don't" Kimberly says quietly.

Lucas shakes his head.

Derek nods, "don't be afraid to come to me or your father, with questions about this kind of thing, alright?"

They nods.

"Alright, well if you don't have any more questions, you can go do your homework now" Spencer says softly.

"We love you" Derek says.

"We love you very much" Spencer says softly, looking at his children.

"Love you too" they say, before going up to their rooms.

Spencer sighs, burying his face into Derek's chest. Derek wraps his arms around his husband's body, gently running his fingers through his hair.

"That was terrible" he mumbles, holding onto Derek.

"wasn't that bad" he says.

"They're so young" he mumbles.

"Kimberly's fourteen" he says.

"Lucas is only twelve" he reminds him.

"they're growing up" he says, "and they need to know" he says softly.

Spencer nods, "I'd rather them come to us " he says.

Derek nods, "C'mon lets go see about the kids, they might need your genius expertise" he grins.

Spencer laughs lightly, pressing a kiss to Derek's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too pretty boy."

* * *

It's later, when Derek comes to bed, Spencer is still up, reading a book. Spencer sets down his book, "did you make sure the kids were okay?" he asks.

Derek nods, "Charlotte was a bit hungry, so I made her a sandwich" he says.

"did you also have to make one for Nathan?" he grins.

Derek laughs lightly, "I did, but I sent him straight to bed after" he says.

"You didn't read him a story?" Spencer frowns.

"he said he didn't want a story, just wanted his nightlight" he says.

Spencer nods, "what about Rebecca?" he asks.

"Just sat and talked with her about her class, a little" he says, "she wanted to read some, before she went to bed, I told her that was alright."

"Lucas?" he asks.

"says he's thinking about trying out for basketball."

"I'm terribly uncoordinated" Spencer frowns.

Derek laughs, pressing a kiss to Spencer's cheek, "I love you Spencer."

Spencer smiles, "I love you too Derek."

Derek smiles, laying down in bed. Spencer sets the Alarm, before turning off the lamp, before laying down in bed, cuddling close against Derek's warm body.

Almost an hour later Spencer is almost asleep, when the light turns on, he sits up in bed, wondering why the light is on, he sighs softly when he sees Nathan standing in the doorway.

"What is it sweetie?" he asks, looking at his son.

"can I sleep here with you and daddy?" he asks, clutching onto his teddy bear.

Spencer nods, "come on" he says softly, "Bring your bear."

Nathan, smiles sleepily, turning the light back off, before he crawls into bed, with his parents. Spencer wraps his arms around Nathan, holding him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Love you Nathan" he says. Nathan cuddles close against his father, before they all fall asleep.


End file.
